Only Time Will Tell
by kirstieLuter
Summary: Three years after the war and life goes on for those who survived. For Ginny and Hermione that life has changed dramatically - for better and worse.


**Hello there! This is my first fic and to be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this but depending on reviews and such I might actually make a plan to make a decent story out of this.**

**Rated M for the later chapters. (if I do carry on)**

**Please Review. I'm not one to ask for it but I'd like to know if I'm doing a decent job or not.**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

"Celebratory drinks all round!" Shouted Harry going straight for the drinks cabinet which held the firewhiskey.

Ginny had just announced her big news as the new Captain for the Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog was finally retiring after an extremely successful career, and in the coach's eyes no one could fill that position better than Ginny Weasley. Despite being there only two years it was clear that she was the best player there; she was the fastest, most agile and had extensive knowledge for many mind-blowing tactics that would leave the opposing team's mouths open and eyes wide. But true to her Gryffindor ways she never boasted and was very noble and thankful for her success. Although it was very tempting at times she never rubbed it in her brothers' faces that she probably had the biggest salary out of the lot of them.

"I'm so proud of you!" Molly whispered into her ear as she gave her daughter one of the most bone-crushing hugs she had ever received.

"Mum… you're crushing me." Trying to break free but allowing herself to grin, delighted that she was still on her mother's good side especially after breaking the news to her that she was gay and seeing someone. It had been a very awkward conversation and even though at first her mother was distraught and had to be calmed down by her husband for thirty minutes, she eventually came around and accepted Ginny. That being said it didn't mean she liked it.

She received hugs from all of her brothers minus Charlie and Fred. Charlie was still in Romania, currently working with a Chinese Fireball, he sent letters to Ginny explaining how it was the smartest dragon he had ever had the pleasure of taking care of and it felt like they were buddies. 'Trust Charlie to think, that a dragon would want to be 'buddies' with him!' Fred was missed by everyone and Molly had made it her mission to visit his grave in the nearby field under a huge oak tree, at least once a week. The anniversary of his death was a few months back.

Harry came next and gave her a tight squeeze, "Knew you could do it." Although their relationship had ended a while back, Harry was convinced that he could turn her back straight. He was blatantly still in love with her and it drove her mad. Couldn't the guy take a hint?

She looked over at Hermione and was given a nod and a small smile.

"Guys?.. Oy! … YO, WEASLEYS!" Everyone stopped the cheering and finally listened.

"I have one more announcement" Her heart beat increased and finding her Gryffindor courage she walked over to Hermione grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in and placed her lips on hers.

Silence ensued for what felt like an eternity. Ginny pulled away and slowly turned her head to look at her family. Ron and Harry's mouths seemed the most open and their eyes looked like they were ready to pop.

Molly clapped her hands together, sighed and tilted her head. Arthur just looked simply shocked but eventually a smile slid up his face.

'Yes!' Ginny thought. The two most important people approved. 'Two approve and two are looking like fish' Ginny prayed there'd be more approvals.

Looking at the rest of the faces she noticed Percy had a look of disgust on his face. Ginny didn't really care what he thought anyway, he was just here as a formality to have the 'family together'. George and Bill had huge playful grins on their faces and were giving her and Hermione the thumbs up, George also added a wink in for good measure. Fleur smiled knowingly, her being part-Veela meant she was given a heads up anyway; the attraction between the two young women was so obvious that Fleur felt like the only one with eyes around them at family gatherings.

"I have to leave." Percy said as he began gathering his things. "Will you ever stop being an embarrassment Ginny?" Everyone turned in his direction about to give him a piece of their minds; however Hermione beat them all to it.

"How dare you!" Ginny watched as anger consumed her girlfriends face, she'd never seen her look so mad, 'She looks pretty hot angry.' She thought. But quickly shook her head to rid of those thoughts, now was not the time to start thinking of her girlfriend 'in that way' in front of her family. "She has brought respect to your family as an amazing quidditch player and is an amazing witch who fought bravely in the war, you stand there thinking your better than everyone else and what exactly have you done?" Her voice slowly rising as she spoke each word.

Ginny spoke softly, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, "He's not worth it 'Mione, just let him leave."

"She rides around on a broomstick shooting a ball into some hoops!" Ignoring Ginny completely, "And I fought in the war as well, you don't hear me putting that on my résumé, I am a respected Junior Assistant to the Minister and have helped Kingsley Shacklebolt with many pressing matters. More urgent and important than writing legislation for inferior magical creatures!"

Everyone simultaneously groaned, if there was one thing that Hermione prided herself on is that she was the Senior Deputy in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement writing legislation to help improve the rights of magical creatures, she had managed to the move the Goblin Liaison Office to part of the Embassies. Effectively making them their own sovereign nation. Evidently not everyone agreed that she was actually doing anything useful – Percy included.

George stepped forward and pointed his wand at Percy "Silencio." Ginny let go of Hermione and pushed her gently toward Bill who held on to her as she struggled to get close to Percy to give him more than just a piece of her mind. Ginny walked straight up to him, grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him forward to whisper in his ears.

"If you had an inch of dignity in you, you would have just left and not said anything, but obviously that was too simple for you." Ginny pushed him hard, using every inch of her control to not do more, "Leave!"

Percy stumbled back from the force that Ginny pushed him and bumped into a chair, he then straighten himself up. Not being able to say anything Percy finished gathering his things and stepped into the fireplace whilst grabbing a handful of floo powder. Ron slammed his fist on the table bellowing loudly, which was soon followed by Harry, Percy threw the powder into the fireplace to only realise he couldn't say his destination. Molly coughed with a small smile behind her hand, Arthur looked down then away to stop from bursting into laughter. George, Bill and Fleur broke into a quiet giggle whilst Ginny and Hermione just stared and smirked at him.

Blushing profusely at his mistake, Percy walked out of the fireplace and briskly walked outside and dissapparated. After the small 'pop' was heard, laughter broke out between everyone.


End file.
